


The Wedding Night

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Cute, Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Het, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Married Couple, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker celebrate their wedding night.





	

Thornstriker had yet to leave the bathroom. She had finished her bath about twenty minutes ago and had taken a long time to get dressed and dry her hair. Now she was just brushing it as slowly as she could, not really wanting to go back out into the bedroom, even though it was her wedding night.

She placed down the brush to look at herself in the mirror. She had married Bloodshed that morning… Like he promised, they had a fairy wedding. She didn’t lose her virginity in front of her guests and they had followed the fairy tradition of waiting until the evening until they were alone in a private cottage out in the forest.

And in that cottage was only a large bedroom and a single bathroom. Bloodshed was currently in the bedroom, sitting on the bed and patiently waiting for her to come out. Come out to bed to sleep with her… husband. He was now her husband.

She was still trying to wrap her head around it. An entire month had passed since Bloodshed come to her house and told her… that he loved her. That he wanted to marry her. That he had asked his father, who he did not get along with, for help so that he could be her husband instead of her childhood friend, Warpath. Because he was in love with her.

She glanced over at the door, biting her bottom lip. Bloodshed had promised that… that he wouldn’t do anything. He may have loved her, but she didn’t love him back like that. She deeply cared about him and did think he was handsome, but romantic love? The idea never even occurred to her with the demon she called friend…

A friend she wasn’t ready to give her virginity too, even if he was her husband and they had to consummate the marriage. Even though he had assured her that he wouldn’t have sex with her until she wanted to, even if that was never… In the morning, they would check the sheets. And they would see that they didn’t have sex the night before, that she didn’t lost her virginity… Their marriage wouldn’t be considered valid. They would have to have sex.

A knock nearly caused her heart to jump out of her chest.

“Thornstriker?”

“Y-Ye-Yes?”

“… Are you… are you okay?”

She wanted to be honest and tell him the truth, but she also didn’t want him to worry or have him think she feared he would go back on his word. She knew Bloodshed would never lie to her or try to trick her. He wasn’t that type of person… He was her dear friend and she trusted him. It was why she agreed to marrying him in the first place.

So… Even if they did ultimately have to have sex tonight, at least it was with a friend and not some strange man. Surely Bloodshed would take care of her if they didn’t have any other options…

Taking a deep breath, she calmed her down and walked over to the door. When she opened it, Bloodshed was standing there, worry written all over his face. He was no longer wearing his shoes and he had taken off his coat. And since demon men hardly wore shirts, he was bare-chested and Thornstriker found herself looking away out of embarrassment. 

Bloodshed huffed, reaching up to rub his neck. He knew this would happen… He may have promised her, but there was no way she wouldn’t be nervous. After all, her entire life, she had been told that on her wedding night, she would lose her virginity to the man she married.

And losing your virginity was different for fairies than it was for demons. While demons just consummated the marriage in front of their guests, fairies did it in in the privacy of single-room cottage set up out in the forest. And in the morning, when servants came to clean the beds, they would see that the wife’s virginity had been lost.

They would have to give them some sort of proof. Proof that he had taken Thornstriker last night, had taken her virginity, had made her his proper wife. Otherwise, their marriage wouldn’t be seen as valid.

But he had already come up with a solution a while ago. He just hoped she wouldn’t be upset, since he had done it while she had taken a bath.

“Thornstriker?”

She looked up at him, her cheeks slightly red.

“Come on… You’re tired, aren’t you?”

She slowly nodded. Bloodshed stretched out her hand for her to take, but just as she placed her hand in his, she noticed the bandaged wrapped around his other hand at his side. Her eyes widened. When had that happened?! Had he hurt himself while waiting for her?! She couldn’t recall seeing it that reception or the wedding.

“Bloodshed, what happened to your hand?”

He grimaced. Shit, he thought he had hidden it better… He was going to have to tell her eventually, but still. He had hoped to ease her into it before she knew what he had done. Now she was probably going to be upset because he did this on his own.

“Just… Come on.”

Thornstriker was left confused with many questions swarming through her mind as Bloodshed lead her to the bed. He waited until she was sitting down before moving to sit beside her. She wasn’t expecting him to suddenly pull her into his lap, burying his face into her shoulder. She blushed brightly, squirming a bit in his lap. She knew that they were married and this was normal, but still!

Even though they had married, she was still trying to get used to the fact that Bloodshed loved her. She only had less than month to really process it and during that time, she didn’t see him much. It was still sinking in that the demon she had befriended a year ago was in love with her… She never would have guessed that someone like Bloodshed would be interested in her.

He was the only son of the King Megatron’s Army General. She knew about his reputation both on the field and off of it. And she couldn’t understand why he loved her. She didn’t even think she was in type. She wasn’t like the beautiful demoness he lived with in his kingdom. Even compared to other fairies, she wasn’t anything special.

But he loved her. He wanted to marry her and be with her for the rest of his life. Even if she never returned his feelings.

“Bl-Bloodshed?”

“I promised I wouldn’t take your virginity until you wanted it,” he said, moving his head to look at her blushing face. “But they would need proof that we… did it.”

She slowly nodded, anxiety starting to rise up within her. Was he going to go back on his word? Not that she wouldn’t understand in this context, but… She wasn’t ready. Bloodshed was her friend, her husband, and she trusted him, but she didn’t want to lose her virginity yet. She wasn’t ready for it. She wanted to give it to the man she loved when her heat was ready.

Bloodshed could feel her shoulders starting to shaking, so he gently rubbed her back before planting a soft kiss to her forehead. She jumped a bit, looking up at him confused.

“… Don’t worry, I already figured out what to do.”

“Wh-What-?”

He reached behind him and pulled back the covers. She turned, eyes widening when she saw that there was already blood on the sheets. And she knew right away where the blood had come from, turning back to Bloodshed’s bandaged hand.

“It was the only thing I could think of.”

“B-But why?!” Thornstriker cried, horrified that her husband had hurt himself. “You shouldn’t have-! I-I could have-!”

Bloodshed was already shaking his head, holding her closer to his body. Primus, she was so selfless… He never would have allowed her to hurt herself, especially not for this. He was the one that had gotten her wrangled into this marriage with him. He had already promised that he would never hurt her. That he would protect her until the day he died. And he was going to keep that promise.

“It’s fine…” he assured her. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

“B-But… I-It’ll scar an-and-!”

“It’s fine.”

Thornstriker bit her lip, her eyes falling down to his bandaged hand. Even though she should have been the one to bleed… Primus, this man would ever shed blood for her without a second thought. What had she done to deserve such a wonderful and thoughtful husband? A man who would devote his life to her, even if she didn’t love him in the same way.

Gently, she reached down and took a hold of his hand. Bloodshed seemed surprised, watching her with curious eyes and she brought his hand to her face. Her petite and delicate ran gingerly over his bandages, her thumbs lightly rubbing over his palm. He was about to ask if she was okay when she kissed it, nuzzling her cheek against it.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, holding his hands to her face.

Bloodshed swallowed. Fuck, she was just too cute… So perfect and pure. His wife. His beautiful angelic wife… Why she agreed to be his wife, he would never truly understand, but he was just glad that he could be with her. He didn’t want to ask anything of her either, but…

“… Thornstriker?”

“Hmmm?”

“… Can I kiss you?”

Her eyes widened before she hid her face in his hand, blushing. She was hesitant to say yes, but… They were married now. He was her husband and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. And he had already done so much for her and they had already kissed once at the wedding… And it hadn’t been bad at all. Incredibly embarrassing since he was her friend, but she didn’t mind it.

Not knowing what else to do, she gave him a small nod. So Bloodshed turned her to face him again and leaned forward. She gasped when he kissed her, his lips gently molding and pressing against hers. It wasn’t rough, slow and almost chaste… But she could feel it. The passion behind his lips as his hands moved to grip her shoulders, holding her in place.

She just went with it, not sure what else to do. She nearly panicked when she found him pushing down onto the bed, but they fell on their sides rather than having him over her. Bloodshed only broke the kiss for a second, bringing their lips together again when he was sure she had caught her breath.

Primus… He wanted so much more. So much more than a simple kiss. He wanted to hold her to him, push his tongue down her throat and make her beg for it. If it were entirely up to him, he would have brought her to the highest point of pleasure and have them come together, taking her virginity and claiming her as his rightful wife.

But he couldn’t. She didn’t want him or see him like that. No matter how much he might have wished for it, he would never forgo Thornstriker’s comfort for his selfish needs. Holding her and kissing her like this… It would be enough for him.

As long as he could hold her like this, he would never ask for anything else.


End file.
